Fair behavior
by Delphinium636
Summary: Jill ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu s'égarer ainsi. Mais le constat était bien là. Elle ne pourrait jamais la concurrencer. Elle s'était faite battre à plate couture avant même d'avoir songé à se lancer dans la bataille. Il arriva un moment où elle fut bien obligée d'admettre la vérité: elle éprouvait en réalité autre chose qu'une simple amitié pour l'ancien roi. One shot.


_Bonjour, bonjour.._

 _Cette idée de one shot m'était venue à la base pour la série Skins, mais une fanfiction que j'ai découverte tout récemment sur notre cher fandom Narnien m'a définitivement motivé pour écrire ce texte qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment déjà, et j'ai seulement remplacé le nom des personnages. Je vous laisse le bon soin de décider de ce que ça vaut.. C'est un one-shot tout simple, un petit peu sombre vers la fin, pour rester dans l'idée de ma première histoire sur Skins._

 _Ma motivation s'explique surtout par nécessité d'exprimer ma grande lassitude vis à vis de la présence toujours en hausse (malgré que l'on soit en 2018)_ _des personnages OC regroupant certaine caractéristiques propres aux Mary-su. J'ai fais quelques recherches sur ces dernières, et au final, je retiens qu'on reproche beaucoup plus aux personnages féminins d'être des Mary-su que les personnages masculins d'être des Gary-su. (et qu'en plus, j'y participe, aille..)_

 _Sexisme, quand tu nous tiens.. Alors non, pour ma part je suis plutôt du genre à me considérer_ _comme féministe, alors évidemment que nos héroïnes ont le droit d'être belles, fortes, remplies de qualités.. mais ce qui est encore mieux, c'est lorsque ces personnages en question peuvent nous permettre de nous identifier un peu à elles quand même, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Alors du coup, j'ai choisit Jill Pole, car elle représente à mon avis l'un des personnages féminins les plus crédibles et réalistes de la saga. Elle a fait pas mal d'erreurs, mais elle montre aussi de grandes qualités, et elle n'en est pas moins forte et belle pour autant._ _Un personnage comme vous et moi, qui pourrait parfaitement convenir dans des romances incluant Peter, Edmund, Miraz ( je pousse un peu là..) peu importe avec qui vous voulez écrire là-dessus._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez dans les commentaires ! Je serais curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur la question !_

* * *

 _Shout,_ _shout, let it all out, these are the things I can do without, come on, I'm talking to you. (Think up anger, Shout)_

Fair behavior

Jill Pole ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu s'égarer ainsi. Elle n'était habituellement pas de celle qui haïssait, oh non ! Elle n'avait jamais souhaité faire partie de celles-là, emplie d'une jalousie intériorisée (qui voulait de ce poison mortel, d'ailleurs ?) dont la seule issue se soldait par une envie de vengeance. Tout ça pour de stupides histoires de filles bonnes à alimenter les conversations toxiques. Elle préférait de loin être une force positive, ou s'efforcer de l'être, dans le meilleur des cas. Elle privilégiait la solidarité entre filles autant que possible, et rejetait toute forme de compétition féminine: et Aslan savait que ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, cette fichue rivalité vieille comme le monde poussait à toujours vouloir être plus belle que la voisine, ou plus populaire. A douter de sa propre valeur, ou pire, à l'oublier complètement. Elle était suffisamment exigeante avec elle-même comme cela, inutile de se mesurer à toutes les filles de la planète.

Et là, elle s'était faite avoir. Le constat était bien là, irrévocable. Elle ne pourrait tout simplement jamais concurrencer _celle-là._ Elle s'était faite battre à plate couture, avant même d'avoir songé à se lancer dans la bataille. Pourtant, elle avait bien tenté sa chance pour gagner l'amitié du Juste plus d'une fois, lors des nombreuses rencontres avec les sept amis de Narnia.. Hors, cette fille, Céleste, avait réussi en quelques jours là où elle avait échoué au cours de tous ces derniers mois durant lesquels lui et Jill avaient commencé à nouer des liens, lentement mais surement.

A coté d'elle, Jill ne se sentait dorénavant pas plus grande qu'un grain de poussière, et ça, elle ne voulait pas le ressentir non plus. Elle ne voulait pas que la haine aveuglante la pousse dans ses retranchements pour une simple histoire de garçon. Elle ne voulait pas être si faible. Par pour lui, et encore moins pour cette fille. Car c'était ainsi et elle allait devoir s'y faire: elle ne pourrait jamais faire le poids. Elle ne lui arrivait pas à la taille, elle ne dégageait pas une aura aussi lumineuse que la sienne, ne possédait pas ce qui avait su séduire le cousin d'Eustache: sa peau nacrée et son grand regard, ni son front bombé et ses jolies pommettes, son petit nez droit et ses lèvres joliment dessinés. Si Jill avait vu nombre de filles plus belles les unes que les autres tourner autour du jeune homme, à aucun moment elle ne s'était sentie menacée. Car elle-même ne cherchait pas à le séduire, ce qu'elle pensait à l'époque vouloir gagner, c'était son amitié avant tout.. et sa confiance. Car il ne l'accordait qu'à peu de monde. Mais jamais aucune n'avaient soulevé en elle un excès de jalousie pareil. Car la place favorisée qu'occupait désormais cette fille, personne ne pourrait la lui prendre. _Il_ était bien trop accro pour cela, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, lui qui d'habitude ne montrait rien..

Jill pensait à Psyché, cette déesse à la beauté si parfaite qu'elle surpassait de loin celle de ces soeurs, tant et si bien bien qu'elle excita la jalousie d'Aphrodite en personne. Les gens parfaits, ça pouvait être si agaçant dès fois.. évidemment qu'il n'y était pas resté indifférent.. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour cela ! Et qu'elle idiote elle faisait à présent, à devoir réparer les peaux cassées. _Ses_ propres peaux cassées.

Il avait rencontré cette fille pendant ses études. Lui qui ne s'ouvrait d'ordinaire jamais s'était dévoilé à cette jeune fille qui avait apparement réussi à l'apprivoiser. Et Jill faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas la détester. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle donc ? Pourquoi ce qui était aussi difficile pour elle se révélait être un jeu d'enfant pour cette inconnue sortie de nulle part ?

Le pire, c'est que Jill n'avait pas tardé à s'apercevoir que sa beauté extérieur n'avait d'égale que sa beauté intérieur, de bien grands mots ! Et une fois de plus, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir se mesurer à elle.. Céleste et elle étaient doués pour beaucoup de choses pourtant, elles partageaient la même capacité à se faire facilement des amis, avaient un certain attrait pour l'aventure.. Même physiquement, elles se ressemblaient. Mais Céleste paraissait se situer à un niveau bien supérieur. Pendant une période, Jill avait voulu voir le coté positif des choses : elle avait tenté de voir Céleste comme un exemple à suivre, plutôt que de la rabaisser et perdre un peu plus de sa dignité au passage. Car Céleste ne ferait jamais ça. Et Jill voulait éviter de se rabaisser encore plus, même s'il était difficile de résister. Elle avait assez perdu comme cela. C'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire. La seule partie qu'elle pouvait jouer désormais, était celle où elle se devait de garder le peu de valeur qu'elle s'accordait encore.

Il arriva un moment où elle fut bien obligée d'admettre la vérité: qu'elle éprouvait en réalité autre chose qu'une simple amitié pour l'ancien roi. Oui, elle réalisa tout cela une fois que ce fut trop tard.. Si tant est qu'elle aurait pu avoir sa chance en s'y prenant à temps pour s'apercevoir de ses sentiments.

Céleste avait pris les rennes depuis longtemps déjà, avait eu le temps de devenir son ami, le suivait dans ses aventures quand Jill n'avait fait qu'en rêver et jouer petit en n'espérant qu'une amitié platonique. Ils avaient à présent une relation si privilégiée, par Aslan, une amitié rare, et en supplément une attirance mutuelle qu'ils n'osaient encore s'avouer ! Bien que personne autour d'eux n'étaient dupes.. "Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps", s'amusait parfois à dire Lucy, ignorant la peine qu'elle affligeait alors à la jeune fille qui n'avait plus qu'à ravaler sa souffrance. Peu à peu, ses remises en doutes et ses questionnements la firent peu à peu basculer dans un comportement dépressif, fait de jalousie maladive et de pensées obsessionnelles. Elle n'avait jamais voulu tomber aussi bas.. Que dirait Aslan, s'il la voyait se morfondre ainsi ?

Dans ses pires moments, elle s'était relevée en se disant qu'elle irait bien de l'avant d'une façon ou d'une autre. Quitte à s'éloigner d'eux définitivement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était oublier à quel point cette fille avait réussi à la faire se sentir si bas que terre.

Mais sa dernière solution, enfin, et _surtout_ , était d'oublier Edmund Pevensie.


End file.
